


Safe from the World

by Truetomorrow



Series: Sold My Soul to a Three-Piece [3]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Blowjobs, Fluff, Grinding, Kissing, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, SO MUCH FLUFF, Self-Indulgent, Smitten Credence Barebone, Smitten Original Percival Graves, Smut, graves shushing during sex, so many feels, the fluffiest dirty talk?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 07:08:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11572941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Truetomorrow/pseuds/Truetomorrow
Summary: Credence and Percival were roommates in college; now Percival is an up-and-coming lawyer, and Credence is in his last year of undergrad on a trip to visit Percival.They are best friends. Sometimes they undress each other. It's platonic.Totally platonic.(Until suddenly it doesn't have to be)





	Safe from the World

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt generator spit out:  
>  _Setting: College/University_  
>  Genre: Fix-It  
> Trope: Friends to Lovers  
> Prompt: Insomnia  
> Kink: Undressing (undressing in front of someone for the first time; one character undressing another; fumbling to get undressed, striptease)  
> And this happened. 
> 
> Title from a song by dodie

It is 2 in the morning and Credence thinks he has never been so awake. He growls as he rolls onto his side, frustrated.

His exams are finally over—his first year is finally over—he could be _sleeping_ but instead he's stuck here: too unmotivated to get up and do anything useful, but too awake to catch up on the rest he knows his body needs. Staring glumly at Percival's empty bed, Credence sticks his tongue out at it. Not that it's done anything to him, but he's not doing anything else particularly useful anyway.

He's idly wondering if Percival’s bed is maybe more comfortable than his own bed when his roommate lets himself into the room, drops everything he's holding into a pile on his desk, and plants himself face-down on his bed, seemingly falling immediately asleep. Again.

Rolling his eyes although he’s fairly familiar with this routine after their first exam season as roommates, Credence drags himself out of his bed and moves to lock their door, pushing Percival's backpack away from where it teeters on the edge of the desk, and grabbing the phone left in the pile of books so he can plug it into the charger and leave it on the dresser by Percival's head. Just as expected, as soon as it registers the power source, the face of the phone lights up with "2%". He hadn’t come back last night, stressing out over exams, even though Credence _knows_ he’s going to do well and graduate with ease. Remembering to pack his charger, on the other hand…

Credence can't help rolling his eyes yet again, but he smiles fondly as he moves to untie and remove Percival's sneakers, glad that at least now that it's nearly summer, they aren't boots.

The first time he had done this, it had only been because Percival was wet and dripping over _everything_ when he came in. Credence had honestly wondered if he had been rolling around in the snow outside the dorm. Better to face his roommate’s wrath for undressing him, than having his catch pneumonia. But the next morning, Percival had just run a hand over Credence’s hair with a smile and a soft “thank you”, and handed him a cup of fresh coffee before he headed out for more studying. Credence had felt the heat and weight of that hand long after he had finished the coffee and gotten back to his own studying.

The only reaction he gets from his friend now is a low grunt, one Credence likes to pretend is sleepy Percival speak for "Thanks for taking such good care of me when I have stayed up too late studying, I promise when I'm a fancy lawyer I'll take care of you and buy you lots of ice cream." Or something similar. Credence isn't picky, really.

Percival is wearing sweats and a button up because _of course_ he is, so Credence shifts him over enough to at least unbutton and remove the shirt, pausing for just a moment when he realizes there is nothing under the button-up.

He lets his eyes drift over the planes of Percival's chest before he snaps back to focus and tosses the shirt towards Percival's hamper. He's still asleep, but grumbles when Credence tries to get him to move again so he can get under the covers, so Credence leaves him as he is. It's not going to get cold, anyway, and the fact that Percival is finally able to do more than pass out for power naps in the library is more important.

Moving back to crawl into his own bed, this time Credence has no trouble drifting off to sleep, Percival's soft exhales coaxing him into rest.

* * *

 Even knowing better, Credence hadn't slept on the plane. The rush of adrenaline over seeing his best friend after a semester apart had kept him going for a while, but they have finally returned from picking up groceries for the week, and Credence can’t stop blinking. Credence scowls slightly; it is 4pm and he can't keep his eyes open, and now Percival is chuckling, pushing him towards his own room for a nap as he fumbles with the zipper on his coat, unable to get his fingers to do what he tells them.

"Go on and get some sleep, I'll come for you when it's time to eat, ok?" Credence murmurs something that ends with a jaw-cracking yawn, and he blushes slightly as Percival strokes his fingers through Credence's hair and helps him climb into bed.

Dimly, he feels his boots being slipped off, and his jacket being unzipped and removed, but then he is warm and cozy in a bed that smells like Percival, and he hugs a pillow to his chest, falling asleep within seconds.

They only have a week together; Credence had so many plans now that they were finally in the same state again and on vacation, but he's so tired...

 ~~~

When he wakes up again, his mind is hazy with warmth and sleep, and he watches as Percival removes his sweater, then his shirt, brain slowly catching up with what he’s seeing when Percival's hands move down to unbutton his jeans.

Credence feels himself stop breathing, more awake now even as his body remains still and relaxed, all of his attention on those fingers.

He watches, now barely breathing, as Percival slowly removes his jeans, and if he knew Percival any less, he might wonder if he was putting on a show. But Credence _does_ know Percival, knows that he has no idea of Credence's crush, no idea that Credence is even awake right now; and although he tries to feel guilty, he can't make himself tear his eyes away.

When Percival is down to just his boxers, he glances up and meets Credence's eyes in surprise. "Oh, good morning!"

Credence rumbles something, embarrassed at being caught watching, but still too warm and sleepy to care.

"I tried to wake you for dinner, but _you_ tried to bite me. So I was just going to go to bed, too."

Credence's brain, obviously not as awake as other parts of his body seem to want to be, tells his mouth to open, and he replies "'s'not dinner I wanna eat..."

He's fascinated to see Percival flush and look away, straightening the one pillow left free on the bed, and Credence realizes he's hogged most of them, and is still clutching the one that smells the most like Percival to his chest.

Clearing his throat, he croaks, "What time it it?" and releases the pillow to scrub at his face.

The bed shifts as Percival climbs in, "almost 8:30. It's not late, but you looked like you could sleep all night."

Credence groans and throws the covers back so he can slip out and remove his own jeans. "Pretty sure I will still sleep all night, even after that nap... I’ve fallen into _someone’s_ bad study habits."

As he's bending down to remove his socks, Credence notices that Percival has yet to look away from him, and he hesitates, then moves on to the second foot, thoughts racing. "So if you were prepared to sleep with me, I'm guessing the guest room hasn't been set up yet?"

Percival's lips part in surprise, but before he can respond, Credence stands up and slowly drags his sweater, and the tee beneath it, up his stomach, to pause just above his ribs. He waits a beat, but Percival keeps his eyes skimming over Credence’s body, so Credence whispers, "Percival?"

The "Credence..." he gets is nearly breathless, and Credence feels his entire body flush as he slips the shirts fully off, tossing them on the dresser next to his jeans. Then he meets Percival's eyes and slips back into the bed, slowly.

Hesitantly, Percival reaches out to cup his cheek, and Credence nuzzles into it, watching Percival's face break out into a smile. "Hey," he says, and Percival pulls him in for a kiss.

“Is this okay?” Percival pulls back just far enough to speak, the words puffing over Credence’s lips, and Credence grins dreamily and nods. He raises a hand to stroke over Percival’s shoulder. Because that is a thing he can do now.

“More than. I– I’ve wanted to. For years.” He gets pulled in for another kiss, and this time he feels Percival’s tongue flick at his lips, and he opens them on a sigh. Percival tastes fresh and minty, like toothpaste, and Credence pulls back slightly, embarrassed. “Oh God, I probably. My breath is probably awful, I haven’t—“

Percival shuts him up with another kiss, and Credence melts into it.

“It’s you. Credence, I don’t care. I’m just glad you’re here. You could eat a plate full of garlic and I would still want to kiss you after.”

Credence is flushed, grinning with pleasure. “So, not a vampire, then?”

For his sass, Percival flops onto his back, pulling Credence flush on top of him and bites at the junction of neck and shoulder, suckling and nibbling the flesh. Credence can’t hold back a whine at the contact, his nerves going wild. When Percival releases him, and licks a wet stripe up his neck, he giggles and shifts so he’s straddling Percival’s hips, content to sit for the moment and admire the other man.

“I missed you, Perce.” He runs a hand tentatively over Percival’s chest, glancing up to make sure it’s okay. He receives a smile in reply, and Percival’s hand moving up to stroke through his hair again. This time, the hand stays cupping the beck of his head, and Credence wants to curl up with that hand in his hair forever. “I wish—“

Percival scritches the back of his head with his blunt nails and Credence breaks off, damn near purring. “Shhh, it’s okay. Just one more semester. If… are you still applying here?”

Credence begins moving his hands again, stroking over all of the flesh he has seen revealed in little bits and pieces over the years as Percival’s roommate.

Once all but accidental, their cohabitation was now something to be counted down to—Percival making sure to get an apartment big enough for two when he had moved across the country for his first job out of law school. Making sure to take the job in the same city to Credence’s top pick school for his master’s.

Credence ducks his head with a bashful grin. “I… I got accepted. Early admission. I was going to tell you at dinner”

Suddenly he’s being tugged down, Percival pressing kisses over his face with whispers of how proud he is of Credence, rolling him until they’re both on their sides, intertwined and breathless.

Percival’s eyes are glittering, and Credence knows his must be as well, he can feel a prickle or a hundred, but he’s grinning. He’s laughing and moving in to kiss Percival.

Their lips slot together, moving slowly as they adjust, and Credence is certain he must be glowing. He can barely contain the joy within him, and he shifts, trying to pull Percival on top of him, something to weigh him down before he floats away.

It doesn’t take much persuading. Percival fits himself over Credence, legs still entwined, and when Credence squirms with pleasure at the heat and pressure of Percival’s body covering his own, Percival groans into his mouth, and presses his hips against Credence’s.

“God, Credence. You have no idea how long I’ve wanted this. You said you’d wanted it for years,” he breaks off to press more kisses to Credence’s lips, leaving one on the tip of his nose, even as his hips continue to rock against Credence, making him whine with the different sensations. “Well, me too. Credence, I wanted you from the first moment I met the person attached to the name on the housing form. You had just been some freshman unlucky enough to get stuck with an upperclassman,”

Credence huffs out half a laugh at this phrasing. Of course Percival would take that stance, not cursing his own luck as a senior stuck with some freshman. Percival kisses him breathless so he can continue. “I wanted you. And then I got to know you, and you–you’re so _good,_ Credence. So kind. It’s stupid, but… I fell in love with you, a little bit, that year.”

Credence is panting, Percival keeps moving his hips, grinding down against Credence as he talks. He had never thought anything Percival was saying could be classified as dirty talk, but Credence is unable to keep his hips from pressing up, trying to get contact on his cock, the aching length somehow getting _harder_ the more Percival whispers these sweet _everythings_ in his ear. “Percy!”

Percival shushes him, shifting slightly so Credence is now able to thrust up against a thigh, and he leans closer. “The first time you took care of me, and I brought you coffee in the morning… You looked so peaceful sleeping there, I had to touch you or go mad. When you opened your eyes and smiled so sweetly, it was like you were a princess and I had broken the magic spell.” Credence keens, arching his back and rocking further into Percival’s thigh. “I wanted to kiss you awake a lot by that point. But I knew then that I wanted to kiss you awake every day, if possible. Credence, I love you. I love you.”

Suddenly, impossibly, Credence is coming. Clutching to Percival’s shoulders, he sobs as he rides out his orgasm and Percival continues to whisper into his ear, pressing kisses to his face, letting Credence move against his thigh until he collapses back against the bed, panting.

Percival curls up next to Credence while he recovers, trailing his fingers over sensitized skin until Credence moves his head and smacks Percival’s arm. Percival grins.

“You ass. I love you too.” He stretches languidly and cups the bulge in Percival’s boxers, stroking over it once. “Now how about you take these off for me, and I’ll show you how much.”

While Percival strips his boxers off, Credence watches greedily, grinning when the head catches against the elastic and Percival whines softly. When Percival is fully naked and spread against the bed, Credence removes his own boxers, sticky with his release, and tosses them to the floor. He doesn’t plan on needing them for cleanup here.

Impatient, Percival presses his hips against the air, but Credence just keeps grinning, trailing just the tip of a finger down his cock, making Percival growl out “Credence…!” He keeps up the slow movements until he gets a “please?” and Credence eagerly aligns himself with Percival’s cock, pressing a kiss to the head before licking once over the wet tip. Percival whines, and Credence licks his lips, moving back down before pausing.

Breath puffing warm against the head, Credence mock frowns, glancing up at Percival’s face. He is flushed and staring at Credence like he is something to be in awe of, and Credence bites his bottom lip. “You know… if I do it this way, I can’t tell you about the first time I fell in love with you…”

Percival growls out a sound of frustration. “Later. You can– you can tell me later. Trust me, I would– I would love to hear it. But. Credence. Fuck. Please, suck my cock.” Credence stares in wonder at this Percival he has brought to begging, heat curling deep within him, then he’s finally taking the head of Percival’s cock in his mouth, arms pressing the other man’s hips down, and Percival keens in relief.

After all of the teasing, it doesn’t take long, and Percival cards his fingers through Credence’s hair, giving a tug and a whispered “Credence, darling. I’m. I’m so close.” But Credence presses down harder, sucking on everything he can fit in his mouth, and _hums._

Percival falls apart.

Credence watches through half-lidded eyes as he swallows the warms jets of cum, and Percival shivers and moans, one hand gripping the bed sheet, the other firmly in Credence’s curls. Credence pulls back enough to keep the tip in his mouth, lapping at the slit to catch any cum left until Percival tugs at his hair again, and Credence moves willingly up to meet Percival in a leisurely kiss.

Running his hands over sweat-slick skin, Credence can feel the low buzz of arousal building again, but he ignores it, more than content to lie here sticky and sated in Percival’s warm bed while winter rages on outside.

Credence shivers a bit, now feeling the chill seeping in, and Percival tugs up the sheet and the comforter, which had both been shoved out of the way. Cuddling up against Percival’s warmth, Credence sighs happily.

They have a week together before Credence has to head back to school. Maybe he will ask Percival to come visit for Spring Break. And of course he will come for Credence’s graduation in the spring. For a moment, Credence wonders if he could get away with wearing nothing under his commencement robes, before the reality of how horrible that idea would be in reality sets in.

Percival wraps his arms tighter around Credence’s shoulders, pressing a kiss to his neck. “What happened to sleeping all night?” His voice is rough, and Credence smiles, pressing kisses of his own against whatever skin he can reach.

“Well, I’m definitely up for _spending_ all night in bed… You can go to sleep if you want to, of course. I’ll just have to find ways to keep myself entertained.” Credence giggles when Percival rolls them back over so Credence is on his back.

They lay there for a few moments, just grinning at each other, finally able to touch how they want, and say everything they’ve been holding back. Safe from the world outside, they kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it, please leave me a comment telling me what you thought, and feel free to find me [on my tumblr](http://chryselephantinechaos.tumblr.com)


End file.
